dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta Jr.
Vegeta Jr is the descendant of Bulma and Vegeta, the former of the two he is named after. The former vice president of the Capsule Corporation, as well as the former, self-asserted King of the Saiyan homeworld, Vegeta Jr. became the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 after merging souls with the former Supreme Kai, Shin. Later on, he becomes the martial arts teacher of the new God of Destruction-in-training, Citrus. Appearance Not only does Vegeta Jr. share his name with his ancestor, he also is a splitting image of Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. sports spiky black hair that stands straight up as well as his ancestor's signature widow's peak. He has a strong facial resemblance to Vegeta, with dark black eyes and a resting scowl. He is a very lean, slim man, not displaying much prominent muscle mass. His of shorter stature to many of his peers, almost all of them. After striking a deal over the Dragon Radar, Goku Jr. helps Vegeta Jr. grow a tail. In his first appearance in Dragon Ball GT at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, Vegeta Jr. wore a blue, sleeveless jumper suit with short-like bottoms similar to that Vegeta wore in the Buu Saga along with white boots and fingerless gloves. After the 65th World Martial Arts Tournament, Vegeta Jr. debuts his casual clothing, a style he'll be seen in for the remainder of the series whenever not in combat. He wears a long-sleeved white jacket reaching the abdomen with yellow patterns on the shoulders over a blue tank top and fingerless, black gloves. He also wears black pants with a brown belt with a silver buckle that has the royal crest of King Vegeta engraved on it. Vegeta Jr. sports with shows with yellow tips and heels. He is seen with hoop earrings early on in the series but they are changed out for Potara earrings after becoming the Supreme Kai. As Vegeta Jr. matures he grows more interested in his Saiyan heritage, this is shown in his multiple wardrobe transitions throughout the war against Red Rover. He briefly wears a sleeveless jumpsuit similar to that Vegeta wore at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Soon after his fight with Android 21, Vegeta Jr. dons Battle Armorto honor his ancestors. After becoming Supreme Kai, Vegeta dons armor similar to Vegeta's Whis armor. During the war against the Time Breakers, he dons armor similar theirs. While the torso of the armor remains the same, it is supported by a single brown strap around the neck instead of two shoulder straps. He wears this over a black long-sleeved jumpsuit and gloves and boots with black patterns around the wrists and ankles. Personality In his initial debut, Vegeta Jr. was seen to be cocky and prideful just like his ancestor. He is also shown to be rude to those he doesn't respect which is seen when he insults Goku Jr.'s attire at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta Jr. often prefers to outsmart his opponents rather than try and overwhelm with strength alone. He also seems to harbor the Briefs family intellect as he thought of the conversion of the Dragon Radar into multiple wrist devices. Vegeta Jr. frequently embraces his Saiyan heritage due to his mother telling him stories of the adventures of the Z-Fighters. He does so much so that he even calls Goku Jr., "Kakarot" as his ancestor did to Goku despite Goku Jr. not being named that. Like most individuals with Saiyan lineage, Vegeta Jr. enjoys combat, more so than the other Earth-based Saiyans. Other than his hunger for fighting, Vegeta Jr. also harbors an enormous appetite. Vegeta Jr. frequently reminds his peers as well as his enemies that he is of royal blood. This is most present when he is possessed by a demon and conquers Sadala as its king. After his possession, Vegeta Jr.'s character drastically changes. His hunger for battle had completely disappeared, even going on to vow to never fight again. This extreme sense of guilt leads him to turn himself over to the Galactic Patrol for his crimes. Vegeta Jr. does lose his depressed demeanor after merging with the Supreme Kai, but his guilt pushes him to be the best Supreme Kai he can be. Biography Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga Vegeta Jr. is Goku Jr.'s opponent in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The result of their match is never revealed, but both are seen to have the ability to become Super Saiyans, despite the fact that they are both less than one-quarter Saiyan. Dragon Ball AF Rematch Saga The finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament are displayed in more detail in Dragon Ball AF. Distracted by his grandmother’s absence, Goku Jr. gets blindsided by a devastating attack from Vegeta Jr. This almost costs him the match, nearly falling to the outside of the ring. Goku Jr. catches himself and manages to launch Vegeta Jr. into the sky. Goku Jr. prepares to finish things off with a Kamehameha, but, due to lack of ki control, fires the blast wildly. Using the blast as cover, Vegeta Jr. slams into Goku Jr., sending crashing to the ground, kicking him to the outside before he hits the ground. Goku Jr. looks on in distraught as Vegeta Jr. is declared the World Martial Arts Junior Champion. Abilities |-|Techniques= Galick Gun A signature attack passed on through his family, the Galick Gun is Vegetan Jr.'s primary attack. Vegeta Jr. first used the technique in a last ditch effort to defeat Goku Jr. at the World Martial Arts Tournament. After further training, Vegeta Jr. can use more powerful versions of the technique |-|Forms and Power ups= Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. uses this form against Goku Jr. in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He appears exactly the same as Vegeta does when he goes Super Saiyan, his hair not changing shape, but the color going blonde and having a more pronounced aura, as well as his eyes turning blue-green. Power Stressed During his training after the first encounter with Cella, Vegeta Jr. pushed himself to achieve the Power Stressed forms. Unleashed Super Saiyan Unleashed Super Saiyan is a Saiyan transformation achieved by Vegeta Jr. during his training. After witnessing Goku Jr. and various other Saiyans begin to ascend past the Super Saiyan form, Vegeta Jr. naturally desired to do so as well. However, analysing the drawbacks of the various forms branching from the base form, Vegeta Jr. began to search for an alternative. While training, Vegeta Jr began to force his way to become stronger than Super Saiyan 2. But he ascended to an entirely different form. Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. utilizes this form numerous times in Dragon Ball AF. He first uses the form with Goku Jr. to defeat Android 21 by absorbing the Spirit Bomb while transformed. Vegeta Jr. uses the form again with Goku Jr. and Riku to defeat Omega Shenron on Namek. Dark Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Jr. became the first Saiyan to ever achieve the Dark Super Saiyan 4 form, though it was not intentional. Being possessed by a demon while training, Vegeta Jr. ascended past his prior limitations and transformed into a darker version of Super Saiyan 4. With his new power corrupting his mind, Vegeta Jr. overthrew the king of Sadala and made himself king. In this form, Vegeta Jr. outclassed the other members of the Dragon Fighters who tried to stop him, even the Super Saiyan God Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr. would lose the form forever when Goku Jr. extracted the demonic ki from him with the Justice Kamehameha. Super Saiyan God After permanently merging with the Supreme Kai to preventing Beerus' death, Vegeta Jr. gained an abundance of godly ki. This kickstarted Vegeta Jr. to the Super Saiyan God form. In this form, Vegeta Jr. can fight on par with deities such as gods, demons, and fellow Deity-enhanced Saiyans. Deity-enhanced Saiyan Being permanently merged with the Supreme Kai, Vegeta Jr. is now considered a god. Not only has he received god status but he has been endowed with godly ki. Vegeta Jr.'s base state can be empowered by his godly powers, giving him the essence of Super Saiyan God without transforming. Super Saiyan Rosé By combining his godly ki with his Super Saiyan form, Vegeta can achieve the state of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Due to him having official god status, Vegeta Jr. enters the Super Saiyan Rosé version of the transformation. Vegeta Jr. first uses this form shortly after merging with the Supreme Kai. In this form, Vegeta Jr. is able to fight on par with many higher-up deities and outmatch several that share similar rankings to him. |-|Fusions= Goketa Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000 Category:Humans